youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Robin in December 2010
During December 2010, Robin celebrated his fourteenth birthday, and led a personal mission to help Jack Haly. After Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian revealed secrets they had been keeping, the Team was able to deal a major defeat to those who sought to manipulate them. When the entire Justice League came under the Light's control, the Team rallied to find a cure and rescued their mentors. History Robin was unsuspectingly walking in the Cave when Zatanna snuck up on him and gave him a birthday kiss on his cheek. He wanted to ask her how she knew, but Kid Flash already revealed he told her. Bette Kane and Artemis arrived at Wayne Manor for Dick's 14th birthday party. They were greeted at the door by Alfred Pennyworth and Dick. Dick took Bette and Artemis into the party room, where he was greeted by Barbara. Dick and Bette played foosball against Barbara and Artemis, with Barbara scoring the winning goal. Bruce and Alfred arrived with pizza. Dick was shocked to see Alfred carrying delivered pizza, but Alfred informed him they were homemade, despite the delivery boxes. Dick told Bruce he was surprised that he wasn't in Dhabar, but Bruce assured him he would not miss his birthday, and that Dhabar was covered. It was Barbara's turn in spin-the-bottle, and when the bottle stopped, it pointed straight as Dick. He helped her up, and they went inside a closet. They sat in silence. Dick was okay with just biding his time, but Barbara lunged at him and kissed him. In the Cave, Robin briefed the Team on their latest mission: a string of high-tech robberies in Europe corresponded with the stops made by the Haly International Traveling Circus. He claimed Batman wanted the Team to join the circus to investigate. The Team joined the circus as "the Daring Dangers", with Robin (Dan Danger) and Miss Martian (Dawn Danger) as flying trapeze arists, Superboy (Dean Danger) as a strong man, and Red Arrow (Dane Danger) and Artemis (Diane Danger) as expert marksmen. In their debut performance as the star attraction, Robin almost fell to his death after missing a fly bar, but was rescued thanks to Superboy's quick thinking and Miss Martian's telekinesis. He had inexplicably taken ill, after Ray the roustabout ruffled his hair for luck just before the performance. After their performance, Dan Danger saw how Interpol agent King Faraday confronted Haly about the tech thefts. Since the Daring Dangers joined at Bruges, Faraday did not suspect them, although he warned them not to get too comfortable, as he planned to have the circus shut down. Later that night, the Team staked out a warehouse at Bruges, hoping to find the criminal. Robin's assumptions that the thief would strike at this unprotected location—instead of several other locations which would be guarded by Interpol—proved prescient. Superboy spotted the thief, and the Team confronted him. Unfortunately, the thief escaped by blowing a large jet of fire towards the Team—and a cache of ammunition. The resulting explosion and fire knocked out Miss Martian, and Robin himself was too weak to stand on his feet. The Team was forced to withdraw. The next day, Faraday again confronted Haly with the robbery. The circus owner vehemently denied the accusations—he had done a bed check the night before, and everyone were in their bunks. This lie led the Team to suspect that Haly was in fact the mastermind of the thefts. This irritated Robin, who became angered at the Team's inability to keep an open mind. He stormed out of the meeting, and walked by the railcars until he stopped in front of a poster of the Flying Graysons. Just then, he received a call from Wally back in the Cave. Wally wanted to know why he wasn't included in Robin's team. He accused Robin of lying when he said Batman assigned the mission. There was no official mission, according to Red Tornado, so Robin had acted of his own initiative. He admitted to Wally that he was concerned about Jack Haly, a friend from his childhood days. He felt compelled to help prove that Haly had nothing to do with the global crime spree. Dick didn't want Kid Flash there because he knew Robin's backstory, and would question his objectivity. Wally countered that it's what best friends are for. As the train departed Bruges for Geneva, Dawn Danger was suddenly afflicted with the "24-hour flu". She recounted how Ray the roustabout touched her before they boarded the train, prompting Dan Danger to remember how Ray touched him as well right before he got sick. Concluding that Ray was the Typhoid Mary spreading the flu, Dan left Dawn's cabin in search of the roustabout. He met Jack Haly, who told them Ray was sick with the flu. However, Ray was not in his quarters. After examining the room, Dean Danger noticed soot from the warehouse fire in an empty elephant cage. When Diane Danger found Ray's face mask in a chest, Dan immediately ordered the Team to search for Ray. Upon hearing noise coming from a broom closet, Dan bursts in to discover a bound and gagged Jack Haly, who was knocked out by Ray right after they left Bruges. When he learned that Miss Martian's telepathy was out of commission, Dan Danger pieced together the truth: Ray was the Parasite, a supervillain capable of stealing powers and abilities with a touch while leaving his victims weakened. Dan joined the Team atop the train in a confrontation against Ray. He revealed Ray's true identity as the Parasite, who admitted it readily. He then telekinetically pulled Dean Danger near him and drained his powers. Now endowed with Martian and Kryptonian powers, Parasite melted Diane and Dane's bows with heat vision, and flew away. Dan tried to stop him but was easily knocked away, though not before he surreptitiously pocketed Parasite's flash drive. Changing into their superhero costumes, Robin hacked into the flash drive, learning that Parasite was working for Intergang, and the parts he had stolen could be used to make a black hole generator. The last piece required was a particle accelerator. Conveniently, the circus' next stop was Geneva, which happened to be where the large boson collider was located. It was clear where Parasite's ultimate destination was. The Team arrived at the building where the Collider was housed. Signs of Parasite's handiwork were immediately visible—the bodies of the building's guards were strewn out in front. Carefully making their way inside, the Team espied Parasite in front of the collider console. The villain had already activated the device, and a vortex started to form outside the building. Robin was devising a plan of action when the shield-addled Superboy lost control and angrily charged Parasite. After Parasite defeated Superboy, he called out to the "Dangers". Robin staked their strategy on a guess that Parasite absorbed not just the powers and abilities, but also the weaknesses of his victims. He distracted Parasite by pretending to hack into the Collider console, buying enough time for Artemis to shoot an incendiary arrow around the flammable foam Red Arrow previously shot at him. The plan worked—Parasite was knocked unconscious thanks to Miss Martian's sensitivity to heat, allowing Robin to shut down the generator. King Faraday arrived, slapping an inhibitor collar on Parasite while thanking Robin for alerting him in advance. Back at the Haly circus train, Dan Danger informed Jack Haly that the Dangers were leaving. By this time, the circus owner had realized who Dan Danger was. Calling him "Dick", he added that it was impossible to fake the sight of a Grayson on a trapeze. He requested for one final performance, a request that Dan was happy to grant. While the Justice League inducted four new members amid great fanfare outside the Hall of Justice, Robin and the rest of the Team watched Cat Grant's transmission of the event inside. He received an alert on his wrist computer, and they left before the ceremony was over. Robin had hacked Justice League systems to send him any alerts that pertained to Cheshire and Sportsmaster. The Team tracked the jet Cheshire boarded to a crash site in the Smokey Mountains. When the Team investigated the wreckage, they were ambushed by Cheshire, Riddler, and henchmen with Apokoliptan weapons. During the battle that ensued, Robin caught a glimpse of the shield-fueled Superboy flying, but did not press the issue. He scrambled up the hill where Riddler was gloating, and quickly subdued Shimmer. With Zatanna's help, Riddler was quickly defeated. Batman congratulated the Team on their success, and brought the suitcase confiscated from Cheshire to the Watchtower for further study. The Team discussed the possibility of a mole again, based on Riddler's claim to have been tipped off. Aqualad was worried about Superboy's earlier behavior. An ultrasonic transmission from Luthor to Superboy cut that discussion short, as the young genomorph was summoned to Santa Prisca for additional shields. Unwilling to deceive his team any further, Superboy came clean about his use of the shields, and revealed to the Team that he was only half-human with DNA contributed by Lex Luthor. And was now being summoned to Santa Prisca. This revelation prompted Artemis to confide to the Team about her own sordid family history. She, too, was being summoned to Santa Prisca. She had desperately tried to hide the true identity of her father (Sportsmaster) and sister (Cheshire), but to her surprise, Robin claimed he had known all along. For him, it didn't matter, because she was one of them. The string of confessions finally gave Miss Martian enough courage to come clean. She was also being summoned to Santa Prisca by Queen Bee, who had been blackmailing her about her true Martian form. When she transformed into her hideous White Martian form, Robin and the other members, save for Aqualad and Superboy, were completely taken aback and stepped backwards in shock. Ultimately though, the Team accepted it in stride, Superboy even revealing he knew ever since their mission in Bialya—even before he and Miss Martian were a couple. Robin was among the "reinforcements" who laid in wait while Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis sprung their trap on the Light. He took out Bane's henchmen, but had difficulty against the Venom-powered Bane. Zatanna created several illusions of the Boy Wonder, giving him an opening to cut Bane's Venom tube and knock the benemoth unconscious with a taser to the back of his head. Batman briefed the Team on Red Arrow's treachery, and left for the Watchtower. Robin noticed something odd about Batman's behavior—he had never called the entire team "kids" before. When Red Tornado mysteriously shut down, Robin deduced that the fault laid with hardware, not software. Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis left to track down Red Arrow, while the remaining team members tried to reactivate Red Tornado. Zatanna suggested that they transfer Tornado's consciousness into the "John Smith" body he had built for himself. Black Canary arrived just as the process was completing, giving John Smith enough time to issue a warning to evacuate the Cave. Black Canary was subdued by Robin and Rocket, and everybody fled the Cave on the Super-Cycle moments before Icon, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Fate arrived by Zeta-Beam. John Smith explained that the Justice League was under the thrall of Vandal Savage, a feat made possible through the use of an instrument he termed as Starro-tech. Fortunately, he had enough time to create a subprogram to prevent him from infecting others—explaining the cause of his shutdown. The Super-Cycle rendezvoused with the Bio-Ship, and Robin suggested that the now-reunified Team exchange notes. and Superman to Kryptonite.]] The Team in infiltrating the Watchtower, after Red Tornado feigned mind control to shut down the security systems. His squad, composed of himself, Superboy, Wolf and Sphere cooperated in disinfecting Hawkman, John Stewart, Batman and Superman. The latter was only subdued after he was exposed to a sliver of Kryptonite Robin stole from the Batcave. References See also * Robin/Nightwing * Robin in July 2010 * Robin in August 2010 * Robin in September 2010 * Robin in October 2010 * Nightwing in December 2015 * Nightwing in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories